Ginji's Birthday Surprise
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: My first posted GetBackers Story!Ginji wants someone to remember his bday but boy does he get a surprise.:b.I fixed some errors that were kindly pointed out to me..I still have to edit the bold words. Thats for a contest at another site.


Disclaimer.

I don't own the GetBackers.

This is my first Posted GetBackers Story.

I have another one that I'm working on but this one gets posted first.

Hope ya like it..

Oh and i haven't seen that many GetBackers Eps.

29-35 soon to be 29-36.

But i was doing some checking on things and and if I'm right that

the Honky Tonks owner is named Paul.And they owe a Tab.

Feel free too correct me if I'm wrong.

Thank you.

Now back to the story.

It's a little hard to spot but

Ginji is **wishing **for someone to remember

his b-day.And is happy that no one

forgot.

Title.

Ginji's

Birthday Surprise.

They had gotten through with a job

they received from a client yesterday.

An elderly woman wanted her kidnapped cat back.

The cat was a rare breed of large cat.

So a few hours and scratches as well some small

bruises later.

A purring cat was back with its all to grateful owner.

The payoff on the job was pretty good.

But Ban told Ginji to not tell that to Paul.

or else he would bug them about their tab.

Ginji told Ban he would keep quiet about but asked if some

of it could go toward the tab.

Ban agreed to that.

But the actual reason he wanted Ginji to keep

quiet about it is because he knew Ginji's Birthday was coming

up on Saturday. He has also been putting up a little bit of money here and there.

He wanted to surprise him.

They had a couple of small jobs over the next 3 days.

Ban asked Hevn to keep the jobs small.

This made Hevn nearly faint.

He really didn't want anything to go wrong.

On Friday Ban asked Natsumi to keep Ginji busy.

He had to make a few calls.

Friday evening.

He recently got through setting things up with

everyone.

Natsumi was on a 'Break' talking with Ban while Ginji helped Paul in

the kitchen.

They were talking in low to hushed tones so Ginji wouldn't

hear them.

They were at a Booth to the back.

"Alright Natsumi i need you to keep Ginji busy

for two hours tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Of course!"

"Good. I owe ya one."

"Oh that's alright. But Ban can i ask what you got him?"

"Hmm?"

"You did get him a present right?"

"Aw crap."

"I'll keep him busy an extra hour longer tomorrow

but don't forget."

"You are a lifesaver."

Noises of a few dishes breaking could be heard

coming from the kitchen.

"I think i should take over back there."

"Yeah."

Paul came out muttering something

under his breath.

He picked up his paper up from the counter.

Natsumi went in as Ginji came out.

Ginji started rubbing the back of his

head.

"Sorry Paul sir."

"Yeah Yeah."

Ginji went over to where Ban was and sat down.

"What do you want to do for the rest

of the day Ban?"

"I dunno."

Hevn came in and had a fairly easy job for them.

And that was how they spent the rest of that day.

The next day.

(Saturday. Ginji's Birthday.)

It was around 10:00 am and

the plan that they made was put into motion.

Natsumi came out from behind the counter after hanging her

apron up.

"Ginji. Could you help me with something?"

"What is it ?"

"Well i need to run some errands for the

diner today and

i could use your help."

"Sure."

A little disappointed

that no-one mentioned his B-day yet.

plus Ban was

already busy doing something anyway

so he probably wouldn't mind anyway.

So with Natsumi and Ginji gone for a few hours

Paul called Ban and let him know that they left.

Ban thanked him and went to find a present for Ginji.

How hard could that be.

(Ban's POVish...)

He arrived around the store a few minutes later.

Looking around he realized that this might

be harder than he thought.

For a second he thought he had heard

Ginji's voice.

But that couldn't be possible since he was out

with Natsumi.

So he went off to continue his quest.

(Natsumi and Ginji's POVish. Same time as Ban's.)

She had led him to a store so they could pick

up a couple of things for Paul.

While Ginji was looking around for something

Natsumi saw the back of Ban's head and

decided that what Paul needed could wait.

"Ginji we need to go get

some Paper Plates and such."

"How come?"

"Well i know the ones Paul ordered won't be in

until Monday.

So we just need some for today and tomorrow."

"Sure thing!"

She rushed them off to the aisle.

It was then Ban turned around not seeing

Ginji or Natsumi he shrugged it off

and still continues his quest.

(At the beach.)

"That goes over there! Not over there!"

"Well who put you in charge anyway!"

"I'm trying to follow the plan that

we made yesterday with Ban."

"Oh...Right..hehe."

"Never mind. Just go give

Hevn a hand and I'll finish over here."

"Alrighty then."

Meanwhile back at the HonkyTonk.

Paul was reading his Newspaper while

a couple of girls were talking in a back booth.

whilest sipping some coffee.

A few hours had gone by

and they all re-met at the HonkyTonk.

Ban finally found a present he was sure

Ginji would like.

Natsumi was in back doing some cooking

for lunch.

Paul was reading his Paper.

Ban and Ginji were

At a place in back.

"So how did it go Ban?"

He was looking at him in Chibi mode.

"Hm, Fine."

"So um Ban..."

"What is it Ginji?"

"What exactly did you do?"

"Just went to meet Hevn.

But the client never showed."

"That's to bad."

Sometime later in the day nearing around 1:45pm.

Natsumi and Paul were in back loading a

few things into his truck.

Ban told Ginji that they were doing a stock

check.

"Hey Ginji."

"Yeah Ban."

Ginji by now was a little sad that Ban hadn't said

anything to him about his birthday.

"Lets go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see."

so curiously he followed Ban to the

Ladybug and they drove toward the direction of the Beach.

They pulled into the parking lot

and Ban had told Ginji to cover his eyes.

so he did.

A minute or two later

he opened his eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

Ginji was so surprised that he

**Tripped and fell backwards landing on his**

**butt. **

They laughed and Ginji muttered something

or other.

So they went and changed into their swimsuits.

They had played some games and goofed around until

around 5:00pm then one of them announced it was time to open

presents.

Natsumi along with a good luck charm bracelet had also given him

a **Seashell **she had found earlier.

Among some of the gifts he had gotten

was a joke gift set that Emishi put together himself,

Which contained Whoopee Cushions and fake bugs

and all sorts of good pranking fun stuff.

Shido had given him a plushies of a orange cat

and a green snake.

Shido had a hunch that Ban would get the joke.

Hevn gave him a couple of pretty shirts.

One was baggy and Black with a lightning bolt in the middle.

and a small bolt on each sleeve. It was a short sleeve shirt.

The other T-shirt was blue and had a picture of the sun on it.

with a crescent moon and star on each sleeve.

Paul gave him a glass that had a raindrop,a lightning bolt and

a cloud on it.

Ban's presents were last.

a GameBoy with a couple of games.

Ginji thanked everyone profusely.

While everyone was getting out the cake

Natsumi came over with a envelope.

"Ginji.Akabane wanted me to give this to you."

"Hm. I..It's from Akabane?

He sent me a card?

umm I'll have to thank him..next time i see

him. That sounded weird."

"Hey Ginji! Get over here. You need to make a **wish **on the cake!"

"Coming Ban!"

The cake had been lit and all the **candles **

were burning so he closed his eyes and

**wished **that they could be together like this

more often.

With his **wish **made he blew out the **candles.**

Then they made use of the variety of

dishes that they brought,so after

They had gotten some cake or some other food

that was brought.

They were watching the **sunset onto the water for the night**

**and for the moon to rise.**

"Thanks Ban."

"No problem Ginji."

A while later they pulled out the last surprise for the

evening.

Fireworks.

So they all sat down and took turns lighting the

various fireworks.

And the looking at the full Moon.

Ginji was happy because his

first **wish **was granted because no-one

had forgotten.So he concluded that this was his best

Birthday ever.

Finished. 07/31/2006.


End file.
